


In Heat

by hondansadeensommar



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar
Summary: Our aegi can be quite needy when he’s in heat...
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik/Choi Byungchan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a random, smutty one-shot loosely based on something I started writing a long, long time ago. It's actually part of a universe that my roommate and I were building together, but that I ended up losing my motivation for due to the whole X1 debacle. For background, Seungwoo & Seungsik were childhood friends, but lost touch after elementary school. Byungchan and Seungwoo met & imprinted during Byungchan's first year of university (he's 1 year younger in this, because I had to play with ages for it to make sense) and officially mated at the end of that year. Seungsik ended up being their suite mate the following year, and ended up imprinting on both Seungwoo and Byungchan (which was kind of awkward, because trio mating is seen as "weird" in this universe and they were all kind of confused at first until they figured their shit out).
> 
> If you'd like to read the NCT portions of the universe we were creating (because she continued writing, with some minor adjustments to the pairings and such), check out rowx3yourships's "Not What Was Expected" series.

Byungchan felt hot and sticky as he woke up, although his instinct was to curl into Seungsik’s arms rather than pull away from his beta mate.While Seungwoo’s scent was still lingering in the room, it was obvious that the alpha had already left the makeshift nest Byungchan had created in their dorm room to gather the supplies for what Byungchan knew would likely turn into a _long_ couple of days.

It wasn’t something he’d even really thought about; with the pressure of midterms the previous week, Byungchan had completely missed the signs that his heat was imminent.He’d even missed the calendar alert on his phone the previous morning, too busy finishing up a major project for one of his classes to pay much attention to anything else.But with the pressure of midterms off both himself and his mates, Byungchan didn’t feel guilty about the fact that he hadn’t taken any of the suppressant medication he typically used when his heat was going to arrive at an inconvenient time.

The suppressants were something that Seungwoo strongly opposed; although the alpha wouldn’t ever _make_ Byungchan stop using them, they had discussed them early on in their relationship and Seungwoo had been _very_ convincing when he’d explained his discomfort with Byungchan doing anything that messed with his natural cycles.Seungwoo had promised to be by Byungchan’s side through his heats, and he had spent the last year proving to Byungchan that he really meant every word of it.The alpha hadn’t ever let him down, even going as far as to travel all the way to Byungchan’s hometown during their summer break to make sure that he could take care of Byungchan during his heat.

This cycle, however, would be different; although Byungchan and Seungwoo had been mated for a little over a year, this would be the first time they had the third member of their trio with them during Byungchan’s heat.Seungsik had filled a hole in their relationship that Byungchan and Seungwoo hadn’t even realized was there before he’d come into their lives, and Byungchan had grown to love the beta in the couple of months they had all been together.But the idea of sharing his heat with _two_ mates instead of just one was a little overwhelming, and Byungchan wasn’t completely sure how it was all going to work.

“Mmm… you smell so good, _jagi_ ,” Seungsik commented, pressing a soft kiss against the top of Byungchan’s head and wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer.“Heat?”

“Yeah… it’s about that time,” Byungchan admitted, curling into the beta’s arms.

“I’m assuming you’ll want Seungwoo- _yah_ to stay with you…” Seungsik began, rubbing small circles on his back.

“I want _both_ of you to be with me,” Byungchan replied, looking up at the older man.“This is special for us, _hyung_.It’s the first time I’ve gone into heat with you as one of my mates.And you should be with us, too.I _want_ you to be with us.”

Seungsik seemed surprised by Byungchan’s words.“But… I can’t give you what you need…” Seungsik began.

“What I _need_ is for my mates to be by my side,” Byungchan replied.

“Our _aegi_ can be quite needy when he’s in heat,” Seungwoo commented, as the alpha came back into the room and shut the door.Byungchan turned to look at him, realizing that the alpha had a few bottles of water and some snacks in his hands.It was clear that the alpha had realized what was coming as soon as he’d woken up, and he’d left them just long enough to gather the supplies they would need in order to survive the next few hours.“I’ll be glad for the help taking care of him, if you’re up to it.We won’t force you into anything, but I’d like to have you here with us, too.”

“But… alphas are better at helping with heats than betas…” Seungsik began.

“So?” Byungchan asked.“I _want_ you to be with us.Even if you just watch this time, I don’t want you to leave.”

Seungsik smiled, nodding slowly and pressing another kiss against Byungchan’s forehead.“Okay… I’ll stay,” the beta replied.“How does this work?What do we need to do?”

“Step one is making sure that our _aegi_ takes his pills,” Seungwoo replied, stroking a hand through Byungchan’s hair.“You can sit up for me, can’t you, _jagi_?”

Byungchan nodded slowly, forcing himself to sit up despite the mild, cramping pains in his belly.Seungwoo handed him one of the bottles of water, followed by the packet of contraceptives he took each day.“Is that all you take?” Seungsik asked.

“The pain meds hurt my stomach,” Byungchan replied.“I can handle the cramps without them… but the contraceptives are required.I have a latex allergy, so condoms are a no-go…”

“Are you… would you be okay with me joining in, if there are no condoms, though?” Seungsik asked.

“You’re our mate,” Seungwoo replied.

“I trust you,” Byungchan added, turning to press a soft kiss against the beta’s lips.“If you aren’t comfortable, you don’t have to participate.You can just watch.But I’d like to have you here.”

“We’re both clean, if that’s a concern.”Byungchan felt the bed shift as Seungwoo sat down again and gently played with Byungchan’s hair.“We were both tested last year, when we first imprinted.And we haven’t been with anyone else since then…”

Byungchan watched as Seungsik nodded.“I don’t really have any experience… I was saving myself for my mate…”

“We’ll teach you,” Seungwoo reassured, kissing Byungchan’s temple.“Once he’s taken his meds, we have to get some food into his stomach and make sure he finishes that bottle of water.Byungchannie’s good about taking care of himself usually, but as things get further along he can get a little bratty about it…”

“Hey!”

Seungwoo laughed at Byungchan’s protest, hugging him close and pressing a few kisses gently down the side of his neck.“Drink your water, _aegi_.We’ve got a long couple of days ahead of us.”

Byungchan relaxed back against Seungsik, as Seungwoo unwrapped one of the protein bars he’d brought back in and handed it to him.He had to admit, it was a nice change to have both of his mates with him.Seungsik couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of Byungchan, constantly massaging his neck or rubbing his belly whenever Byungchan winced due to a particularly bad cramp.By the time Byungchan finished his water, however, he was starting to _really_ feel the effects of his heat kicking in.Everything was starting to feel light and warm, and Byungchan wanted nothing more than to just curl up with his mates and be cuddled for the rest of his life.

“His scent is getting stronger…” Seungsik commented, as Seungwoo took away the empty bottle and the trash from Byungchan’s snacks.“That means it’s getting closer, right?”

“Right… he’ll need a little help from us now, to fully go into his heat.But first, we need to know what Byungchannie wants,” Seungwoo replied, stroking a hand through Byungchan’s hair.

“I want you,” Byungchan replied quickly, taking Seungsik’s hand and squeezing it gently.“I want both of you… I want you to fill me up and make me _yours_.”

The noise that came from Seungsik’s throat stirred something low in Byungchan’s belly.“Mmm… Sikkie, did you hear that?” Seungwoo asked, with his voice dropping ominously.“Our _aegi_ wants you, too… do you think you can make him feel good, _jagi_?”

Byungchan whimpered at the idea.“ _Hyung_ … please…” Byungchan began softly.

“Y-you want me to fill you up, _aegi_?” Seungsik asked.He could hear the nerves seeping into Seungsik’s voice, but Byungchan couldn’t stop himself from moaning at the idea.“You want that?”

“He’s getting hard just at the thought,” Seungwoo replied, as he moved a hand to Byungchan’s belly and began to gently massage the skin there.“We’ll ease him into it… he’d spend forever in pre-heat if we didn’t help him out.But he needs us to push him over the edge…”

Byungchan moaned as Seungwoo moved his hand a bit lower, pressing into the flesh there to try and push Byungchan’s body to begin producing slick.“ _Hyung_ …”

“I know, _aegi_ … we’re going to take good care of you, I promise,” Seungwoo replied, leaning in to give him another soft kiss.“Just relax for us, okay?This is going to feel so good.”

Byungchan nodded, doing his best to relax back into Seungsik’s embrace despite his increasing discomfort.“What can I do to help?” Seungsik asked.

“Just keep cuddling him like that… he’s getting _really_ close…” Seungwoo replied, continuing what he was doing.Byungchan whimpered as he felt his body beginning to produce slick, letting his eyes close.“There we go, _aegi_ … you’re doing so well.”

“ _Aish_ … that smell…” Seungsik began.“You smell so good, _aegi_.”

“Just wait until you taste him,” Seungwoo replied, with a smirk.“Let’s get these boxers off… I think he’s ready for us to start…”

Byungchan whimpered softly as his mates gently laid him down, removing his slightly damp boxers.“Sikkie- _hyung_ … I want you…” Byungchan whined.He could see Seungsik’s concerned glance up at Seungwoo.

“It’s okay, Sikkie… we’ll guide you through it,” Seungwoo reassured, moving to massage Byungchan’s belly again.“Come down here, between his legs… he’s starting to produce slick, but he’s going to need a little help to be ready for you…”

Byungchan whimpered softly as Seungwoo repositioned his legs, so that Seungsik had better access to his body.Byungchan could feel his cock getting harder, and he wanted nothing more than to have one of his mates inside him.“How…?”

“We need to stretch him, so that he can take a knot,” Seungwoo replied, reaching over towards Seungsik.Byungchan couldn’t completely see what his mates were doing, but it wasn’t long before Byungchan felt one of them carefully teasing his entrance with the tip of a finger.“Take it slow… his muscles will relax, it just takes a little patience.Just start with one finger, and once you feel things starting to loosen up you can add another.”

Byungchan moaned softly as the finger that had been circling his entrance gently pressed its way through the ring of muscle, letting his eyes slip closed at the sensation.“It’s so wet…” Seungsik began.

“That’s what we want,” Seungwoo replied.“The more slick he produces, the easier it is to make sure that he’s comfortable and we can give him what he needs.”

Seungwoo squeezed Byungchan’s knee gently, as Seungsik carefully moved his finger in and out of Byungchan a few times.“M-more… please…” Byungchan whimpered after a few moments.

“He’s ready… go ahead,” Seungwoo reassured.Seungsik carefully added a second finger, slowly moving the two fingers in and out of Byungchan’s entrance a few times.“Try curling your fingers… if you can find his prostate, playing with it will make him produce even more slick.”Seungsik did as he was told, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Byungchan’s body when his fingers came into contact with the bundle of nerves Seungwoo had mentioned.“That’s good… you’re making him feel so good, Sikkie.Keep going, okay?”

Byungchan couldn’t help whimpering as Seungsik continued working him open, being gently coached by Seungwoo.While it felt strange to _not_ have Seungwoo’s hand inside of him, Byungchan could tell that the combination of Seungsik working him open and Seungwoo continuing to massage his belly was definitely making things move a bit faster than usual.Byungchan’s body was usually a little slow to really start producing slick in the early stages of his heat, but he could tell from how easily Seungsik was able to slide his fingers in and out that things were moving much more quickly than normal.

“There’s so much slick…” Seungsik commented softly.

“Please, _hyungs_ …” Byungchan whimpered, arching into their touches and trying to get _more_.As amazing as it all felt, it simply wasn’t enough to satisfy Byungchan’s needs.

“What do we do?” Seungsik asked softly.

“We need to make him cum…” Seungwoo replied.“If we can get him to cum a few times before he takes my knot, it’ll make the rest of his heat a bit easier.The faster he gets a knot, the faster the waves will come.”Byungchan whimpered as Seungsik moved his fingers back to Byungchan’s prostate, rubbing his fingertips back and forth against it.“Good… keep doing that.I’m going to help move things along.”

Seungwoo’s hand around his cock made Byungchan moan loudly, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure that came from the alpha wrapping his lips around Byungchan’s cock as Seungsik continued massaging his prostate.“F-fuck… _hyung_ …”Byungchan whined, struggling to stop himself from thrusting up into Seungwoo’s mouth.Thankfully, the alpha had been expecting Byungchan to do just that and he held Byungchan’s hips down to stop him from doing anything that might hurt either of them.

“You’re okay, _aegi_ ,” Seungsik commented, keeping his voice low and soothing as he continued his ministrations.“Just let us take care of you, okay?”

Byungchan couldn’t help his moans, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure that his mates were giving him, between the warm, wet heat of Seungwoo’s mouth on his cock and the constant pressure of Seungsik’s fingers pressing into his prostate.“I’m… fuck… _hyungs_ …”

“Go ahead and cum… we’ve got you,” Seungsik replied, gently rubbing his free hand down Byungchan’s thigh.Seungwoo bobbed his head a few more times, hollowing his cheeks around Byungchan’s cock until he came down the alpha’s throat, crying out from the intense pleasure as Seungsik continued playing with that little bundle of nerves.

Cumming didn’t do much to ease the need low in Byungchan’s belly, even as Seungwoo sat back up and stilled Seungsik’s hand.“Give him a second to breathe… there should be plenty of slick right now to make sure that he’s stretched out and ready for your dick…”

Byungchan whimpered at Seungwoo’s explanation, trying to catch his breath even as he felt Seungsik moving his fingertips away from his prostate and working on making sure that his entrance was stretched out enough to take the beta.“Please, _hyung_ …”

“You’re okay, _aegi_ ,” Seungwoo reassured.“It feels so good, doesn’t it?It’ll feel so much better when Sikkie gets inside you…”

“Please… I can take it now…” Byungchan whimpered, gripping the sheets as tightly as he could.“ _Please_ …”

“He can take another finger now,” Seungwoo instructed, moving so that he could kiss Byungchan on the lips as Seungsik did as he was told.Byungchan moaned into the kiss, feeling his body produce even more slick at the sensation of being stretched so well.He arched into the feeling, trying to get more stimulation from his beta mate.“Good… you’re both doing so good…” the alpha commented, moving his hand to massage Byungchan’s belly again.“You’re ready…?”

“ _Please_ …” Byungchan replied, whimpering in response.

“Okay.Sikkie is going to take good care of you, and I’m going to be right here,” Seungwoo replied, nodding towards Seungsik.

The beta was quick to remove his fingers from Byungchan’s entrance, hurrying to strip off his pajama pants and stroke his dick a few times with his slick-covered hand before he moved to line himself up with Byungchan’s entrance.“You’re sure, _aegi_?” the beta asked.

“I need it…” Byungchan whimpered, closing his eyes and trying to move so that Seungsik would touch him again.

The beta placed a hand on Byungchan’s waist, slowly pushing in.Byungchan moaned at the feeling of being full once Seungsik was fully inside of him, loving just how good it felt despite the fact that Seungsik wasn’t as well-endowed as Seungwoo.Seungsik didn’t move at first, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Byungchan’s lips.“Okay?” the beta asked.

“Please… I need you to move…” Byungchan replied, moving his hips slightly to try and make Seungsik actually start giving him what he needed.

Seungsik began moving slowly, taking his time to make sure that Byungchan was comfortable.“You can move faster than that, Sikkie… he’s stretched well enough, and he’s going to need more stimulation to cum again…” Seungwoo commented softly, as the alpha leaned in and pressed a kiss against Byungchan’s temple.“Our _aegi_ can take it, can’t you, Byungchannie?”

Byungchan nodded quickly, moaning as Seungsik began to actually thrust a bit faster.“Sikkie… _fuck_ , it’s good…” Byungchan muttered, arching into the beta’s thrusts as Seungsik managed to find his sweet spot.He whimpered as Seungwoo nipped gently at his scent gland, where the alpha had marked him the previous year.“ _Hyung_!”

“How are you so tight?” Seungsik asked, as the beta began to thrust harder.

“Doesn’t he feel amazing, Sikkie?” Seungwoo prompted.Byungchan moaned as he felt the older man repeatedly hitting his prostate, sending Byungchan closer and closer to the edge of another orgasm.Seungwoo seemed to sense what was happening, as the man wrapped a hand around Byungchan’s leaking cock to try and help him lose control. “So tight for us… he just needs a little more…”

Seungsik thrust a bit harder, as Seungwoo twisted his wrist and pulled another orgasm out of Byungchan that had him seeing white.

“Fuck… fuck, so good…” Sungsik muttered, as the beta thrust a few more times before he buried himself deep inside of Byungchan and came, hard.Byungchan moaned at the feeling of the man’s semen filling him, reaching up to pull the beta down into a passionate kiss.

“Fuck… fuck, so good, _hyung_ …” Byungchan muttered.Even though it hadn’t sated his desire at all, Byungchan was incredibly turned on by the sensations he was feeling.

“You ready for my knot?” Seungwoo asked, kissing just behind Byungchan’s ear.

“Please… oh my God, please, _hyung_ …” Byungchan muttered, even as he whined at the loss of Seungsik’s cock.Thankfully, Seungwoo had removed his own pajama pants at some point - Byungchan really had no idea when that had happened - and the alpha was quick to swap places with Seungsik and line himself up with Byungchan’s leaking hole.

Byungchan could feel the size difference almost immediately, but between his own slick and the extra lubrication of Seungsik’s cum inside of him Byungchan didn’t have any issue taking Seungwoo’s cock in one go.When they had been alone, Seungwoo had always needed at least four fingers to stretch Byungchan before he took the alpha’s knot.“ _Aish_ … you feel so good, _aegi_ ,” the alpha praised, rolling his hips to make Byungchan moan.The sensation was overwhelming, and he couldn’t help it as his muscles clenched down around the alpha’s cock to make him moan, too.

“He feels so good, huh?” Seungsik asked, leaning in to press kisses against Byungchan’s neck and collarbone.“Fuck, our _aegi_ is so perfect, isn’t he?”

“Mhmm…” Seungwoo replied, as he gently adjusted Byungchan’s legs to give himself a better angle.“ _Aish_ … he’s going to make me pop my knot before I even get the chance to make him cum again…”

“I can help with that,” Seungsik replied, moving to mouth at one of Byungchan’s nipples.The sensation made Byungchan moan, arching his back to try and get more of that feeling until Seungsik moved to begin licking at the cum that was still painting Byungchan’s chest.Having the man’s tongue on his skin was exhilarating, and Byungchan almost didn’t notice that Seungwoo had begun to thrust into him until the alpha angled it just right to his his prostate.The sensation coming from that abused bundle of nerves made Byungchan cry out, arching his back again as he tried to get more.It was all so overwhelming, yet at the same time Byungchan wanted nothing more than to come apart around his alpha’s cock.

“Please, please… I need more…” Byungchan whimpered, as Seungsik trained his attention on Byungchan’s other nipple.The omega arched into a particularly well-timed thrust that made him cry out loudly.

“Fuck… I don’t know how much longer I can keep myself from knotting him…” Seungwoo muttered.“Keep going, Sikkie… let’s make him scream our names.”

The alpha’s words seemed to spur the beta on, and Byungchan couldn’t stop himself from crying out as Seungsik wrapped a spit-slicked hand around his cock.It felt so good, and Byungchan could feel another orgasm building low in his belly.“Close… _fuck_ , I’m close…” Byungchan whimpered, as Seungwoo continued to thrust into him as Seungsik stroked his cock at the same time.

“Let go, _aegi_ … it’s okay,” Seungsik replied, moving to kiss him on the lips passionately.Byungchan could feel Seungwoo’s knot starting to grow, catching on his entrance until it was finally too large to come out again after a particularly deep thrust.The alpha’s knot continued growing until they were properly locked together, and the constant pressure of it against his entrance was enough to finally send Byungchan over the edge again.

Everything went white as Byungchan lost control, clenching down around Seungwoo’s knot as he felt the alpha filling him up.

It took a while for Byungchan to come down from his high, taking a few deep breaths as Seungsik gently cleaned the cum off his belly with a soft, damp cloth.The gentle pressure made him whimper, considering how incredibly full he was with Seungwoo’s knot and the cum from both of his mates.“He’s going to be sensitive… be gentle with him,” Seungwoo commented softly.The alpha was still holding himself up above Byungchan, as Seungsik gently cleaned them up.

“How long does it usually take for his next wave?” Seungsik asked.

“An hour or so, usually,” Seungwoo replied.“It might go a little longer, since we were able to draw things out for longer than usual… I would have knotted him a lot sooner if you hadn’t been with us.But I think that will be good for him long-term, because he’s always so exhausted after his heats… getting more rest between waves can’t hurt anything.”

“So, now we cuddle until your knot goes down?” Seungsik asked.

“Now, we cuddle,” Seungwoo confirmed, as the alpha gently repositioned himself and Byungchan so that they were both laying on their sides, with Seungsik spooning up against Byungchan’s back.“You comfortable, _aegi_?” Seungwoo asked, leaning in to press a kiss against each of Byungchan’s cheeks.

“Yeah… I’m good,” Byungchan replied softly.“A little chilly, but so good…”

“I’ve got it,” Seungsik replied, moving to pull a blanket over the three of them.“You should get some sleep, _aegi_ … we all should.”


End file.
